


Heroes in Wonderland

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Spring Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: Without warning, Kiran is thrown into a new world and dropped in the middle of a royal conflict once again. Except now everyone's wearing bunny ears and it's kind of weirding her out.
Relationships: Alfonse & Bruno | Zacharias
Kudos: 2





	Heroes in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just straight up a game script im working on and posting here for motivations sake. so like, formatting isnt ideal for a fic. i shrug!
> 
> ALSO: summoner is gender neutral in said game but i refer to kiran in this script with "her" for the sake of differentiating default summoner from some of the secret characters.
> 
> prologue (not pictured): kiran is wandering around in their world, sees bruno, follows him, falls through magic portal. story start.

Kiran: …  
Kiran: ...?

[ Kiran takes a few steps around on her own, looking around the strange hall hall she's in. Player gains control. There's some strange doors and paintings, and a chest with a code lock on it. The code reads "lzftuoz diao". ]

_< If playing as Eclat, the chest states that it has a code lock, but he opens it on his own. It contains a ranged weapon only equippable by him, named simply "Gun". >_

[ Once the player moves a sufficient distance down the hall, control is lost and Kiran walks into the next room on her own. It's larger, and has a long fancy dinner table with the Breidablik resting on top of it. Kiran looks around on her own, until Loki walks out behind her, from the room Kiran just left. ]

Loki: Hello, darling. Are you lost? Poor thing.

[ She takes a few steps towards Kiran. ]

Loki: All alone in this strange place, and so suddenly! You must be so frightened.

[ She steps towards Kiran again, who backs up. Loki stops. ]

Loki: Hee-hee! Are you afraid of me, dear? Oh, how cute. Tell me, can you speak at all? Does a lost little lamb like you have a name?  
Kiran: …  
Kiran: …<Kiran>.  
Loki: Oh? You can talk after all? Somehow I wasn't expecting that.  
Loki: Well, my dear <Kiran>. It seems you've found yourself in a bit of trouble. A creature after my own heart, to be sure.

[ The sound of troops advancing plays. ]

Loki: Do you hear that, <Kiran>? It looks like your guests will be arriving soon. I hope you aren't unprepared. This world has been waiting for you, after all.  
Kiran: …  
Loki: ...The weapon, dear. On the table. Don't be dumb.  
Loki: Pick it up.

[ Player regains control. ]

_< If Kiran talks to Loki again:_

_< Loki: What's that, dear? You want me to save you?_  
_< Loki: How charming you are. But if you intend to command me, I'm afraid you're a few battles too soon._  
_< Loki: You really must learn to defend yourself. This world is nothing like the one you're used to. >_

[ Upon picking up the Breidablik, it is automatically equipped. The sound of the enemy soldiers grows louder, as does a low rumble. Pan up to the wall in front of Kiran as it opens up, revealing the enemy soldiers. A pan back down to Kiran reveals that Loki has disappeared. ]

**[ Battle start. Objective: exit through the door. Can be completed without fighting, if done very carefully. ]**

* * *

Kiran: …  
Kiran: Somehow I got away. But where am I now?

[ Kiran walks through the forest. Every few steps a girl's giggle can be heard, and occasionally a blurry shadow peeks through the trees. Kiran pauses whenever she sees or hears something. Eventually she stops. ]

Kiran: Is someone there?  
Anna: [ giggles. ]  
Kiran: ...That's not funny. Answer me!

[ Anna appears, finally, sitting in a tree ahead of Kiran. ]

Anna: Heehee! Well, what do we have here? A lost traveler? All alone in the woods? Seems pretty dangerous. Bet someone like you could use a bit of protection, right? How much coin do you have on you?

[ Kiran backs away. Anna vanishes and appears behind her. Her demeanor has changed. ]

Anna: Or maybe I should be protecting my soldiers from you instead. Tell me, what are you doing out here this late at night? Could it be you didn't even know the Prince and Princess are resting in these woods? A likely story. It's on me to ensure my troops are safe from vagabonds like you.

[ Kiran backs away again, a bit faster. Anna disappears and calls from the trees. ]

Anna: Oh, but I'd never turn down a customer. Show me the gold, and you can-- oh, this one seems a little villainous. That's a bit too much, isn't it?

[ Kiran looks around. Anna then… Walks down towards her, from upstage. ]

Anna: Alright, I think that's enough of that. My name is Anna, I'm a commander for the Order of Heroes.   
Anna: ...Well, I was. I'm afraid we've been displaced. It's just a few of us left now. Sorry for the trouble, but I had to be sure what kind of person you are.  
Anna: ...Hold on a second. What's that you have there?  
Kiran: Huh?

[ Anna takes a step towards Kiran, who doesn't back off this time. ]

Anna: You… That's the Breidablik, isn't it? Where did you get it?  
Kiran: …  
Anna: That means you must be the Great Hero! The Summoner come from another world who can wield that weapon!  
Anna: Please! Great Hero! We desperately need your help! The remnants of our order are in the middle of a terrible battle. will you lend your aid?  
Kiran: I…

[ Emblian soldiers come out of the woods. Anna backs up towards Kiran. ]

Anna: Drat. There's no time. Listen, Great Hero-- Just for now, will you fight with me?

**[ Battle start. Objective: Rout all enemies. ]**

\--

Anna: Phew! Thanks, you really helped me out there.  
Anna: Hey, what's your name? I can't just keep calling you "Great Hero."  
Kiran: ...My name's <Kiran>. Who were those people?  
Anna: The Queen's soldiers. They've been plaguing us since we arrived here.  
Anna: Great Hero… <Kiran>... There's so much to tell you about this world. But can you trust me for a moment? This'll be easier if we meet up with Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena first.  
Kiran: ...Alright.

* * *

Alfonse: Commander Anna! There you are!  
Alfonse: Wait, who is this?  
Sharena: Is that the Breidablik you have with you? Then you're… You're the Great Hero, aren't you? The one we've been waiting for?  
Kiran: ...  
Anna: That's right! This is <Kiran>. I found them in the woods with that relic--and they can use it, too!  
Alfonse: The Great Hero… To be honest, I'd started to think none of it was true at all. But if you're here, then…  
Alfonse: Then we might have a shot at winning this war.  
Kiran: …  
Kiran: ...Tell me about the war.  
Alfonse: Oh, of course! You see, we--  
Sharena: No, no, no! Come on, Brother. We can't just jump into all that serious stuff right off the bat. We haven't even introduced ourselves!  
Alfonse: A-ah. My apologies, <Kiran>. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr… Though, I suppose that doesn't matter much anymore. Our home is far away from us now.  
Sharena: And I'm Sharena, his darling little sister! We're both members of the Order of Heroes, along with Commander Anna.  
Sharena: Oh, I'm so excited to finally meet you. We are going to be the best of friends, I can already tell.  
Anna: Alright, you three. I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this fateful meeting short.  
Anna: This forest is crawling with soldiers. <Kiran> and I had to fight through them just to get to you. The longer we stay here, the more we risk another attack.  
Anna: And we are not prepared to face the Queen of Hearts' army in our current state.  
Kiran: The Queen of… Hearts?   
Kiran: I need somebody to start explaining things.  
Alfonse: I would be happy to tell you everything that's been going on, <Kiran>. But Commander Anna is right. We will have to talk on the way.

[ The group begins through the woods. ]

Alfonse: Before we came here, the three of us lived in a country called Askr. Our home. It was far from peaceful there, however; the young princess of the neighboring country, Embla, waged war on us. But she disappeared one day, and we thought for a while things would be alright…  
Sharena: But then we got pulled here too, and she'd been causing problems in this world the whole time! Ugh! I can't stand her. Somehow she got power here too, and now everyone in this world is suffering for it.  
Alfonse: Calm yourself, Sharena. It infuriates me too, but we must keep our heads.  
Alfonse: We cannot abandon the people of this world to her whims. So, we've set out to stop her.  
Alfonse: But, ah-  
Sharena: ...But we're all on our own, and she's not. The king and queen here are backing her every move. We don't have an army, any allies. It's just the three of us. And now, you.  
Alfonse: ...I know it's a lot to ask of you, when we've only just met. But will you lend us your aid, <Kiran>?  
Kiran: …

[ There's a loud sound, and soldiers emerge from the trees. Bruno is briefly seen, in the shadows, but it's difficult to make out who he is. No one seems to notice. ]

Alfonse: ...It doesn't seem like any of us have a choice, actually.

**[ Battle start. Objective: Rout all enemies. ]**

\--

Sharena: [sigh]  
Sharena: We did it… But it feels like we barely managed.  
Sharena: Can we hurry up and get out of this forest already? I'm going to go mad!  
Alfonse: I have to agree.  
Anna: …  
Alfonse: Is something wrong, Commander Anna?  
Anna: That man. Did anyone else see him?  
Alfonse: A man? With the soldiers?  
Sharena: Oh… I did see someone disappear before the battle. But I couldn't make out any of his features. I think he was wearing a mask.  
Alfonse: A… mask?   
Alfonse: Could it be..!?

[ Without warning, Alfonse runs off into the trees. ]

Anna: Alfonse- !! That's not the way out of the forest. Where are you going!?  
Sharena: B-brother! Why..?  
Sharena: He can't think it was… there's no way…

[ Sharena runs off as well. ]

Anna: Oh, hell.

* * *

[ Anna and Kiran catch up with Alfonse and Sharena, who have stopped and are staring straight ahead. ]

Anna: There you are! What were you two thinking, running off like that? What could be so important?  
Alfonse: …  
Alfonse: Zacharias.

[ The screen pans up to show Bruno there in the woods with them. ]

Anna: ...Oh.  
Sharena: Zacharias… is in this world too..? But how…  
Kiran: ...I know that man.  
Alfonse: What..!?  
Kiran: Before I came here, I saw him. I remember that.  
Bruno: …<Kiran>. You made it here, then.

[ Alfonse steps forward towards Bruno. ]

Alfonse: What's going on? Zacharias… Why do you run from us? I…

[ Soldiers appear around Bruno, and he disappears into the trees. Alfonse runs after him, but is stopped. ]

Alfonse: No! Come back!  
Sharena: Brother…  
Anna: …  
Anna: I suppose it will fall on me to explain, <Kiran>. That man, Zacharias… or, more properly, Prince Bruno of the Emblian Empire.  
Anna: He used to be a member of the Order of Heroes, under my command. Alfonse and Sharena were very close to him. But he disappeared a long time ago, and they took it very hard.  
Anna: Seeing him here now… I wonder how long he's been here?  
Alfonse: We have to go after him.  
Anna: Alfonse?  
Alfonse: I won't lose him again. Not after getting this close. I can't.  
Sharena: …  
Anna: Sharena..?  
Sharena: ...Me too. If he's here… What if he's in trouble? What if he needs help? I don't know why he won't talk to us, but we can't just give up.  
Anna: Very well.  
Anna: Our objective has changed; we hunt down Zacharias. No matter how many soldiers we have to fight through to do so.  
Anna: <Kiran>! I hope you're prepared!

**[ Battle start. Objective: Rout all enemies. ]**

* * *

[ The party finds Bruno again, who is once again surrounded by soldiers. ]

Alfonse: Zacharias!!  
Bruno: You again. I don't have time for this.  
Alfonse: Wait! Don't go…  
Alfonse: Please, Zacharias..! Just talk to us, tell me what's going on. Where have you been all this time?  
Bruno: Where have I been? I've been here.  
Sharena: Wha..?  
Bruno: Is that truly so much of a surprise?

[ Anna steps forward. ]

Anna: Zacharias. You were a member of our order before, and as far as I'm concerned you always will be. Tell me what's going on. If you need help, we can work together. You know Alfonse and Sharena too well to believe they'll give up just because you keep running away.  
Bruno: Need help? That's funny.  
Anna: Excuse me?  
Bruno: I'm not the one who needs help, Commander Anna.  
Anna: Is that a threat? Do you intend to be our enemy, then?  
Bruno: Not at all.  
Bruno: Urk-

[ Bruno suddenly looks pained. He holds his head in his hand for a moment. ]

Bruno: Enough of this.  
Bruno: You. <Kiran>.  
Kiran: ..!  
Bruno: There's no more time to hesitate. Are you prepared for the role you need to serve here? Then come. Prove it.

**[ Battle start. Objective: Defeat Bruno. ]**

\--

Bruno: Argh…  
Bruno: Alfonse…

[ Bruno appears pained again. Alfonse approaches him. ]

Alfonse: Zacharias… Are you-  
Bruno: Stay back!!

[ Alfonse stops. Bruno takes a few steps back. ]

Bruno: Hah… I can't stay here any longer.  
Bruno: Alfonse, Sharena. Forget about me.  
Alfonse: What..?

[ Sharena runs forward. ]

Sharena: No way!! What are you saying?  
Bruno: It's impossible for me to join you again. It wouldn't be safe even if I did.  
Bruno: Focus on your little rebellion, instead. My sister, Princess Veronica, is hunting for you as we speak.

[ Bruno straightens up, and begins to walk away. ]

Bruno: Now, if you'll excuse me. I really must be going. I'm late for a date, you see.  
Alfonse: …

[ Bruno leaves. ]

Sharena: …  
Anna: …  
Kiran: …

[ The group pauses for a moment. ]

Alfonse: Gone again. Just like that.  
Anna: ...What now, then? Do we continue hunting him, or return to our objective?  
Sharena: Y-you're the commander, you can't be asking that..!  
Anna: …  
Alfonse: …  
Alfonse: ...I will not give up on him again. Not ever. I would go to the ends of the world to get him back, fight gods or devils alike.  
Alfonse: ...But he's right.  
Alfonse: Our position is too tenuous to lose focus now.  
Sharena: Brother…  
Anna: Right. It's settled then.  
Anna: We resume our mission at once.  
Anna: It's the crown's surrender or Princess Veronica's head.


End file.
